


Screen

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Work, Voyeurism, camboy!Tyler, minor plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a camboy and Josh is an awkward young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts).



> LOOK MOM I FINALLY WROTE THIS FIC 1 MILLION YEARS LATER  
> thanks to Erin for helping me through the slump and Grace for always reminding me to write fic

Josh Dun was your regular college aged guy. He ate a lot of pizza and Taco Bell. He stayed up late trying to finish essays while downing Red Bull. He had a shitty part time job that was in no way paying for his tuition and he watched a lot of porn.

Okay, not a LOT, but a decent amount. He wasn't completely out about his sexuality yet and after his high school girlfriend Debby broke up with him before she went off to a different college, Josh wasn't sure he really wanted another girlfriend. Or really a boyfriend for that matter, hence the porn watching.

His roommate Mark was usually out with his film group during the day and Josh generally worked evenings and only had classes every other day, so he had plenty of free time on his hands so to speak. He'd only been away from home for a few months and he'd already had a collection of his favorite videos saved away on his laptop and bookmarked online. Most of those videos were regular stuff, girls with vibrators, two girls eating each other out, threesomes. Josh was still kind of confused as to what kind of guys he was into. He didn't like twinks, they were so skinny and boyish, he didn't like bears because they were too hairy and commandeering. He only had one video saved that didn't feature any girls at all.

It was a short video clip, only about a minute and a half and it looked like it was cut from a longer video that Josh spent hours trying to find. The video itself featured tan skin, (not unusually tanned like some of the orange tinged oiled up guys that most sites advertised) and some tattoos and it was just a straight jerk off video. Nothing really special, but this guy made _noises_ and after he came he giggled at the screen as he went to clean himself up. Josh usually saved this video for when he was close and always tried to finish with the guy. He's come close.

Josh tried to find more of the guy, but the link went to some profile where it was the only video and it definitely wasn't the guy in the profile picture.

So really it bugged him sometimes, when he thought about it, but in the grand scheme of things it was just a short video in his bookmarks labelled "Cute noisy solo" and that was that.

Josh was running late to work one afternoon, he worked for a Barnes N Noble just off campus, and he knew if he was too late he'd get written up for it definitely. He bumps into someone on his way into the store and manages a 'sorry' and a short cursory glance to make sure the guy's okay. He continues on inside, not quite able to place why the guy looked so familiar and clocks in, forgetting about it shortly after.  
_________________________

Josh is close he's trembling lightly, his hand moving slicked with lube and fast he knows he only has 10-shit-5 minutes until Mark is supposed to be back. He bites his lip and lets go of his cock to quickly switch videos, and he watches the way the muscles flex in the tanned arm on screen, he swipes his thumb in time with the video, pulling quick strokes.

Josh bites back a moan, but the boy on his screen doesn't bother to stay quiet and he watches out of the corner of his eye as the timer ticks off on the video. He comes the next time the guy on screen gasps, the video still has 30 seconds left and Josh lets his breathing even out and grabs for tissues as the video plays out, his dick gives a half hearted twitch as he hears the guy climax and then the subsequent giggle. Josh has his underwear and shorts back up as he closes the window. Mark opens the door shortly after and Josh attempts to look like he wasn't just jerking off.

Mark sets his bag down and walks to his bed before turning around to greet Josh with, "Dude, ew...it smells like spunk in here, buy some febreeze."

Josh just laughs and grabs a fresh Kleenex, wadding it up like a used one, and tosses it at Mark in retaliation.  
_____________________

Josh breaks one day, just out of curiosity and comments on the video, just asking if there's more to it. He really wasn't expecting the reply to show up so quickly, and it's actually a link.

Josh clicks it very cautiously and it leads him to a website that immediately asks if he is 18+ and after that offers a list of frequent camboys. Camboys? Josh is intrigued and he clicks on one, it leads to a profile with a few still photos, it's a regular twink, slim and blond, it says that his name is Brock and he likes to be degraded. He's offline.

Josh clicks around a bit more, scrolling down the pictures and there's one that stands out from the rest of blond and tan pictures, it's just some red and black symbols and below the photo a green light is flashing with Online Now lit beneath it. Josh clicks it and a pop up comes on his screen asking for credit card info and he groans, realising what the website was for finally. He notes that it offers a free trial however, and he's kind of horny and he's off work that night so he figures what could it hurt?

He fills out the appropriate information and finally, _finally_ he's in.

The video buffers and a chat pops up below the box. It's flying by pretty fast and it's a jumble of name calling and begging and some suggestions and then the video buffers and Josh's heart rate double times. It's the guy from the video he'd had saved, well from what he can see of him, which is mostly his legs stretched wide, a hand is wrapped around his cock and his head is tipped all the way back against his pillows. He's just as loud as before and Josh feels himself blushing as he turns his volume down and palms himself through his shorts.

He can't help but stare at the way the guy lazily strokes himself and then he realises his other hand is pushing a vibrator in and out of his ass. Josh hadn't really strayed too deep into gay porn and he'd definitely hadn't witnessed the obscene stretch of muscle around the bright blue toy that was being used. Josh has a hand wrapped around his own dick so fast he's probably got friction burn somewhere, but he could care less about how dry his own grip was as he watched the guy on screen speed up his movements.

His eyes traced the way the muscles in the guy's arms flexed, not overly muscular, but filled out and straining to keep the toy moving. Josh watched his throat swallow around moans that grew in volume each time he twisted the base of the toy. Josh found himself wanting to be the one pushing the toy in and out of him and making him make those noises and then Josh was cumming quick, almost surprising himself, just as the screen froze and a new pop up announced that if he wanted to watch more he needed to pay.

Josh groaned again, sweating lightly and more than a little sticky and probably soon to be broke because there was no way in hell he wasn't going to go back and watch more. After he'd cleaned up he checked the profile, only finding a couple of photos, the strange profile picture and a nicely angled photo of the guy's dick. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't super small either, Josh didn't like looking at bigger ones, they made him feel inadequate if he was completely honest with himself, but this guy had a nice looking cock and Josh never thought he'd think that in his entire life. He also noted the guy's name was Tyler and his 'about me' section was just some strange poetry that he couldn't place.

Josh cursed himself quietly as he noted the 'Offline' red light next to the picture lit up. He'd definitely have to catch the whole show next time.  
_____________________________

3 dollars a minute. Josh figures he can afford about 10 minutes, and that's probably 5 more than he'll need. He enters his information and prays that he won't get completely screwed in this transaction (or haha maybe he will get screwed) and logs into the cam.

Tyler is talking and laying on his stomach, his perky ass visible just behind him and he's naked.

'yeah, that sounds fun....but how many fingers?' Josh catches and he's kind of distracted by the hand that's not coyly cupping Tyler's face that is shoved underneath himself, toying with his cock probably and Josh knows he's already leaking into his briefs.

Josh isn't paying attention to the chat box and before he knows it Tyler is kneeling and reaching for a bottle of lube, his cock standing proudly and he gives it a couple of strokes before settling himself back against the pillows. Josh notes they're red with some sort of tribal pattern and they match his sheets. Josh also notices that Tyler has perky rose-pink nipples and he kind of wants to bite them.

Tyler leans back towards the camera for a moment, eyes scanning the page.

'oh wow, peterpanxo that's quite flattering, maybe next time' Tyler says and winks, Josh feels his heart flutter, or maybe it's his dick. He's not sure, but he's already palming himself as he watches Tyler giggle and lean back on the bed, spreading his legs as Josh is slides his shorts off. Tyler grabs the lube and pours a generous amount into his hand, sliding two fingers through the mess. He cups his balls with one hand as he slides the fingers into himself and they just go in, so easily, and he moans loudly.

Josh echoes the moan as he starts to stroke himself, watching Tyler tease himself and work himself open.

'Mmhhn I wish you were here, and you could tell me how dirty I'm being and make me beg for your cock-unnmf'

Josh gasps in surprise, he knows it's a show, for money, but it's his money....so at the very least he's damn sure going to pretend Tyler is talking to him.

'I want that....mmm-I-I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard-ahh'

Tyler's using three fingers now and he's grinding down on them and Josh is partly in awe because he's never made it past two fingers without deciding that ass stuff was not his thing. Tyler makes it look so easy, makes it look like it's the best thing ever. Then he's pulling his fingers free and reaching out for a very large and life like dildo. He scans the comments again, and Josh's hand slows for a moment in anticipation.

'Oh...yeah...you want me to call you daddy? I can do that, I can be a good baby boy for you, daddy' Tyler all but moans as he shuffles back, kneeling on the bed sideways so that his dick is still visible.

He's positioning the thick dildo below his ass, in between his heels and he clamps it in place with an eased practice before sinking down and Josh has to firmly hold the base of his own dick to keep from losing it with the sound Tyler makes as he sinks down.

Tyler quickly starts rolling his hips letting the toy almost come out before sinfully sinking back down and moaning, stroking himself slowly like he's got all the time in the world. Josh checks, and he's got two more minutes before he's broke for the week. He starts to stroke himself in earnest, listening to the soft pants and harsh gasps and lets his eyes work over the lean muscles in Tyler's thighs and the way he's practically fucking up into his own fist and trying to figure out his if likes that or sitting back onto the thick dildo more.

'oh daddy, yeah just like that-nnnnyyyhh-'

**PLEASE ADD MORE CREDITS TO CONTINUE VIEWING**

Josh groans, his cock painfully hard, precum beading up and sliding down to assist in his strokes. He's so close it hurts and he sighs, shutting his laptop and laying back on his bed, replaying inside his own mind Tyler's obscene noises and the way he just took the toy like his life had depended on it and Josh was cumming hard, thinking about a guy he'd pretty much just paid to watch masturbate.

Josh cleans himself up and hopes that his mom doesn't have access to his credit card information still or the next phone call home was going to be awkward.  
_________________

Josh tries not to think about the camboy for the next two weeks because A) it's probably getting unhealthy how much he masturbates, B) Mark is starting to notice how much he's doing it and C) he's broke until next payday if he wants to actually eat anything besides stale cereal and ramen noodles.

He's been doing good the past week or so, he's only gotten off in the shower and once when he was watching tv and the new Katy Perry music video came on because hey, nice boobs and Josh is only human and also very lonely. He's on his lunch break right now and he's hanging out in the Starbucks cafe that's attached to the bookstore. He's staring at his phone and sipping whatever concoction Jenna decided he needed to drink today when he hears it.

"MMMnnnn oh my gooodd." Josh's cock immediately twitches it's interest, knowing that noise and he looks around to find none other than Tyler, who is chatting with Jenna and enjoying a fresh cinnamon roll. Enjoying it very much by the sounds he's making and Josh has to carefully readjust himself, his heart rate soaring as he watches icing slide down the side of Tyler's mouth, his tongue dipping out to catch it.

There's no way this could possibly be happening. There is no way that the camboy Josh had been trying to track down is standing right in his Starbucks talking to his favorite barista and he's hard and he has about 4 more minutes until he's needed back on the floor and fuck, Tyler is a messy eater. He finishes the roll and wipes his mouth, giggling at something Jenna says and suddenly his eyes catch Josh's and Josh looks away quickly and keeps his head down until he sees Tyler walk out of the Starbucks and eventually out of the bookstore.

"His name's Tyler and he wanted me to give you this." Josh jumps and Jenna is standing there with a coffee cup sleeve in her hands with 'Tyler' and 9 digits scribbled on it. Josh is quite sure there is no way this is happening.

"Uh-Uhm Jenna...I can't-I-"

"Look, you haven't mentioned Debby in a few weeks, maybe you're ready to move on. It's college, have fun Josh, live a little."

"No-It's not that it's-"

"Shh! Just take the number and get laid, okay?" She wandered back to her station and Josh cursed as he realised that he was late from his break. His hands were shaking and he spilled some coffee on the number, making the last two numbers run together and he shoved it into his pocket and offered to run the register for the rest of his shift just in case.  
__________________________

Josh ends up washing his jeans without removing Tyler's number and he wants to scream and cry and he kind of does a bit of both before giving up and trying to make himself feel better by wasting another 30 dollars on the very same guy apparently. He logs in shortly after the ONLINE signal starts flashing and he's surprised to find that Tyler's got the same dildo as before, only he got it about halfway down his throat. He pushes it further, slowly, slowly until it bottoms out and then he's pulling it back out with a hoarse laugh as he scans the comments.

'that was fun, anymore suggestions? And I wanna hear from someone besides peterpanxo or gothclaudia okay?'

Josh stares at his chatbox, spookyjim highlighted and ready to type in a reply.

Josh reaches his shaking fingers to the keyboard, his mind running through various things he'd love to do to Tyler before realising he can't really suggest those things unless he were actually there with Tyler.

'Oh, I like that one....' Tyler mutters to himself, reading the chat so Josh looks too and oh-OH.

'Be right back...' Tyler smirks directly into the camera and then slides out of view. Josh is half hard and already kind of breathing a little harsher in anticipation.

He hears a few faint noises and recognises a soft melody playing in the background of the video before his vision is filled with pink and lace and soft, soft garters and satin.

Tyler's kneeling on the bed, thigh high stockings matching the pink panties that are barely covering his cock, a small dark spot forming at the head as he slides his hands down himself, letting his fingers catch his nipples and he moans. Josh is already tugging his sweats down and working his cock in earnest as Tyler teases himself, he's got the same blue vibrator he'd used except it's on a low setting and he's trailing it along his whole body. He gasps as it slides across his nipples and his stomach and finally presses against his cock. Josh swears he can see it twitch underneath the delicate fabric.

The whirring of the vibrator grows louder, only to be rivaled by the harsh whines Tyler's making and Josh is so close and Tyler's rubbing the toy just below the head of his own dick. The tip of it occasionally peaking out from behind the top of the panties. Tyler's leaning back and using his other hand to hold himself up, he's shaking lightly, a small tremble in his muscles that quiver each time he turns the vibrations up. Suddenly there's a soft curse and then a loud strangled yell and the small stain on the panties doubles in size, thick pearly cum pushing through the thin fabric and dripping down along tyler's thigh and onto his thigh highs and Josh is right behind him, biting his lip ring so hard he might be worried he'd rip it out if he wasn't so preoccupied.

**PLEASE ADD MORE CREDITS TO CONTINUE VIEWING**

Josh lets out a shuddering breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He was fucked.  
_____________________________

A few days later and Josh is back in his usual spot on his lunch break. He hears Jenna call his name out, which is odd because she usually just brings him his coffee and he gives her a questioning look as he gets up to grab his drink. He turns and almost spills it when he bumps into-

"Tyler!" Josh says, surprised and embarrassed. Tyler had dropped his phone and bends down to grab it and Josh swears up and down he caught a glimpse of pink and lace behind those tight skinny jeans and Josh really hates his life right now.

"So...you remembered my name but didn't call me? That's a first..." Tyler sounds cocky but he looks a little hurt honestly and Josh can't seem to speak, "Okay...I mean, if you're not into guys, my bad...but Jenna said-"

"Guy are great...I-You...You're great..I'm-I'm sorry, I'm Josh." Josh stammers and he tries to sip his drink to stop himself and it's too hot and it burns so bad and he's tearing up and Tyler is kind of giggling at him.

"Okay well, Sorry Josh...I'm going to try this again and uhm...if you want to like...have dinner sometime, you should call me?" Tyler asks and Josh nods, not trusting himself as Tyler grabs his free hand. Josh feels his jeans tighten just a little as flashes of what those fingers have been used for catch in the back of his mind. Tyler smiles briefly and then ducks his head in such a shy gesture Josh wouldn't know he posed on camera for various strange men and probably women for money nightly.

Josh just coughs awkwardly and Tyler mumbles a goodbye before running out of the Starbucks. Josh barely noticed Jenna walking up to him.

"Oh my god, that was the most awkward thing I've ever seen-Are you hard?"

"I-what!? No. Theses jeans are just-uh-I'm late." Josh hurried off, he had 10 more minutes before he had to clock back in and knew he could either drink his coffee or masturbate. There was almost no contest as his coffee landed in the bin next to the private employee bathroom and he ends up smudging the number on his hand.  
____________________________

Josh kind of hates himself, really he does. He's sitting in front of his laptop and wasting another partial paycheck to watch Tyler get himself off. He's trying not to focus on the fact that he wasted two golden opportunities and instead listen to the way Tyler whines as he presses his favorite blue vibrator deeper, cum already beading up and dripping down the length of his cock. He's shaking and gasping and Josh has been on edge since the toy went in suddenly-

'J-joooshhhh-shit' Tyler comes apart, shivering, cum shooting up into the air as his hips press down onto the toy again and Josh's vision whites out because there's no way he just heard that and he's getting off harder than he has in awhile. Josh's ears are ringing for a moment as he comes down and when he focusses again Tyler is giggling and smiling his crooked smile as he comments about the cum on his keyboard.

The chat is going wild with comments like;

halsey_69: who's josh???

peterpanxo: oooh loverboy <3

beeboxxx:YOU CAN CALL ME JOSH

'Oh gosh I am so sorry....did I really say that? No he's not my boyfriend..yeah he's really hot...actually I've given him my number twice and still no call....'

gothclaudia: awwww baby

beeboxxx: I WILL CALL U WHATS UR #

peterpanxo: u want me 2 kick his ass?

Tyler is pouting in a playful manner but there's actual hurt in his tone.

'no, but thanks for the offer petey....' Tyler sighs 'well, i gotta go clean up, catch you guys tomorrow' and with a sad smile and a wave the screen goes still.

OFFLINE-Check out our other cams!

Josh shuts his laptop and looks at the mess he's made himself and groans, trying to ignore the irony of him making messes.  
_____________________

It's Wednesday and Josh is organising a shelf of teen supernatural romance novels at work, waiting for the day to be over when he sees Tyler from the corner of his eye. He's standing at the end of the isle, pretending to be extremely interested in a hardback cover of some book, but he keeps glancing towards Josh. Josh shakily shelves another book before glancing back to see Tyler blush and quickly turn away, tossing the book onto the wrong shelf and Josh wants to be upset about that but really he's just mad at himself as he walks towards Tyler.

"H-Hi can I help you find anything?"

Tyler looks shocked that Josh managed to talk to him first, taking a moment to find his cocky attitude, "Uhm yeah I'm looking for this book called If You Don't Think I'm Ugly And Weird Why Won't You Call Me by Tyler Joseph....."

"It sounds like Fall Out Boy named that book." Tyler giggled and Josh cursed his cock as it twitched because now was not the time. "Uhm so yeah...I-Look...it's not you I just....I've never really dated a guy and I have no idea what to-how to..I'm sorry...and you're really hot so-"

"Yeah?" Tyler smirked, leaning against a shelf and Josh bit his lip ring at the sight of tan skin peeking above dark jeans. "Then how about I just ask when you uh...get off...and we'll go from there."

Josh nods, ripping his eyes away from the sliver of skin and informs Tyler that his shift if over in a few minutes and Tyler chats with him as he finishes his rearranging and Josh finds out he's going to college too, but only takes a couple classes since he's started focussing on his making his own music and recording an album. They talk as Josh clocks out and Jenna wolf whistles after them as they leave the store. They start walking down the road, sharing bands and artists they both enjoy and Josh doesn't realise that he doesn't know where they're going for a moment.

"So like...sorry, i totally just walked back to my apartment out of habit, uhm...but you can come up and listen to some stuff I've tracked if you want?" Josh nods and follows Tyler on, his heart rate soaring as he realises that he's going to be alone, in a confined space, with a man that he has jerked off to...frequently.

Josh enters the small apartment after Tyler who wanders around turning lights on and walks to his room and brings out his laptop and Josh sits on the couch staring at it in wonder.

"I haven't even started playing anything yet, save that face for when I hit play." Tyler says, sitting next to Josh and grumbling about his 'enter' key sticking after he spilled something on it and Josh has to cross his legs to avoid embarrassing himself because Tyler is actually really nice and he doesn't want to fuck this up. Tyler pulls up a track labelled 'prove me wrong' and it's mostly instrumental until Tyler starts singing through the tinny speakers and Tyler blushes and shuts it off.

"Why'd you stop it you're good?" Josh asks, completely in awe of what he'd just heard. Tyler shrugs and mumbles that he's not finished with it yet and excuses himself to the restroom.

Josh sits there for a moment, his eyes trailing over and over again to the bedroom door that was left open and he finds himself moving towards the room, peeking inside. The bed is large but not too big, there's a dresser at the end and the bed itself is decorated with red sheets with some sort of tribal desgin. He glances towards the dresser and kneels down to open the drawers, knowing he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. The top drawer is full of lube and toys and Josh is already aching in his jeans.

The second drawer is full of lacy panties and leather. Josh groans out loud standing and adjusting himself. He feels horrible for looking through his things but he can't help it. He turns around again, staring longingly at the bed and the dresser before exiting the room. Only, he walks right into Tyler.

"I'm sorry." Josh squeaks and Tyler just grabs Josh's hips to steady himself, Josh is pretty sure he could die.

Tyler glances past him and Josh knows he's screwed because he left the drawers open. "Uhm....those-that....that's kind of my personal stuff why did yo-"

"Look I'm so sorry I-"

"Like I can explain I ju-"

"I touch myself and watch you online I-Oh my god-" Josh clamps a hand over his mouth, his eyes as wide as Tylers and Tyler finally lets go of his hips, bright red and shocked.

"What?" Tyler squeaks out, looking motified and backing away from Josh. "I'm...I'm sorry, but like-I completely get why you wouldn't call me now...wow, I'm such an idiot."

"What?" Josh echoed, watching Tyler sit on his couch with his head in his hands.

"You can like....leave now, since I'm....gross and weird and-"

"You're not gross or weird-like I'm just really awkward and kind of amazed that you really exist and if I were you I'd be more worried that I'm some sort of stalker who only wants you for sex."

Tyler looked up at Josh and quirked an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"Wha-Gosh no, like all of this is so weird..." Josh answers as he carefully sits next to Tyler, leaving space.

"So...so you don't think I'm some sort of filthy slut for what I do?" Tyler mumbles quietly.

"No! Gosh no...why would you...? Dude, you're hot and you are definitely worth more than 3 dollars a minute." Josh winces at his own words, "That's not what I meant-" Tyler cuts him off giggling.

"So you avoided me because you had already seen me naked?"

"And paid for it..." Tyler nods, his smile morphing into a smirk.

"So....do I have to pay to see you naked now? Just to be fair..." There was suddenly a hand on Josh's thigh and his eyes widened comically.

"Uhm...shouldn't I get to actually know you first?"

"Look, we both like Sigur Ros and Taco Bell and you've seen me cum multiple times and we've established that I'm hot, you're hot, why not?"

"I've never had sex with a guy before?" Josh says without thinking and Tyler shifts away from him, taking his hand off of his thigh.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, I completely understand....we don't have to do anything." Tyler smiles, "Maybe we should start slow? I still want to take you to dinner...I'll pay."

"I think technically I paid either way....Sorry." Josh jokes and Tyler rolls his eyes, standing up and offering a hand.

They end up at Chipotle and continue their discussion of music and life and find out they both know Mark, Tyler because he needed help with camera angles and lighting and Josh tries to keep from dying as he chokes on his food. All in all in a very nice date that ends with a soft peck on his cheek as he exits Tyler's car and heads back to his dorm.

He glances briefly as his laptop and considers it, but instead just goes to bed for once.  
_____________________

It takes a few months into dating Tyler Joseph before Josh sees him naked again, well....in person. Twice Josh has caught himself checking in on Tyler's evening sessions only to feel too guilty and exit the tab. Josh had thought he'd want to jump at the chance to jump Tyler, but after a few weeks he was just excited to hang out with him on his lunch break or hear how his album was coming along.

Tyler and Josh had made out approximately two and a half times, Josh almost came in his jeans the first time and actually did the second time and the third time ended with them getting caught in the storage room at Barnes and Noble.

It's not that Josh wasn't interested in trying things with his new boyfriend(?), but Tyler was so much more experienced than him and it was kind of intimidating. Not to mention their schedules didn't really line up at the moment between school and work for Josh and recording and school and 'work' for Tyler. Tyler only cammed Wednesday-Saturday, and Josh managed to only have Thursday and Saturday evenings free lately.

It was kind of a miracle that they had sunday evening off together and Josh had full intentions of using that time to their advantage. He'd already jerked off once earlier that day so that he wouldn't completely embarrass himself again, but he was still nervous.

They had hot pockets and played a few rounds of Mario Kart at Tyler's apartment before Tyler's hands started wandering and Josh ended up with a lap full of hot guy sucking his face.

"Tyler-"

"Yeah-"

"I want to-"

"C'mon."

Before he knew it, Josh was standing at the end of Tyler's bed, staring at the laptop on the dresser instead of Tyler who was awkwardly wrestling with the buttons on his shirt to get it off as quickly as possible. Tyler had successfully removed his shirt and his pants, leaving him in a tight pair of dark boxer briefs, his cock pressing against the fabric lightly before Josh had even moved.

"Do...Should we stop? I'm sorry I just-" Tyler was running a hand through his hair, looking as nervous as Josh felt and for some reason that made Josh a little less nervous.

"No-just....help me out and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong okay?" Tyler smiled and nodded, pulling Josh closer by his belt loops before kissing him soft and sweet and Josh wanted to cry because he was holding Tyler's ass and pressing him closer and suddenly he was too hot and his shirt was really bothersome and so were his jeans. He pulled away and stripped to his own underwear and joined Tyler was was laying on the bed and continued their kiss. Josh let his fingers press along the curve of Tyler's collarbone and along his ribs, finally running them along those rose-pink nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

"J-Josh.."

"Mmmhh yeah?" Josh answered between kisses along Tyler's neck as he let his fingers slide along his tan skin.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Josh moaned loudly, his balls tightening at the thought and he nodded against Tyler's skin.

"Yes, please."

"Then I need you to let me get some stuff..." Josh rolled off of Tyler and watched his perky ass shift beneath tight underwear as he crawled to the end of the bed and reached over the dresser, pulling out a half empty bottle and a package of condoms that hadn't been opened yet and Tyler struggled for a moment to get the box open and get one seperated before crawling back to Josh and handing him the bottle of lube.

"Uhm..." Josh replied, staring at the bottle and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You just want me to give you a free show..." Josh wasn't sure how to respond because Tyler was shimmying out of his underwear and laying back against the sheets next to him as he grabbed the bottle back from Josh and popped it open, squirting lube into his hand before reaching down and carefully pressing two fingers into himself and Josh moaned in unison with Tyler watching his slick fingers disappear over and over just out of view and Josh really wanted to kiss Tyler and oh-

Josh leaned over, pressing his lips hungrily to Tyler's, swallowing his small noises as he worked himself open. Josh kissed him until his lips were swollen and matched the color of his cock head and Josh wasn't sure which one he wanted to kiss more. Tyler smirked and tossed the foil package at Josh and Josh scrambled awkwardly to get his underwear off and open the condom to roll it onto his cock.

"You're already lasting longer than last time."

"Shut up." Josh replied, but he was smiling, his heart racing as Tyler spread his legs further, exposing his slick stretched hole for Josh.

He was tighter than Josh was expecting and Josh wanted to curse himself for thinking that, but mostly he just cursed, softly and quietly against Tyler's skin as Tyler adjusted.

"Wow uhm...you can uh, move." Tyler mumbled, his hands threading through Josh's slightly curly brown hair and Josh nodded trying to remember what he did with Debby, but he really didn't want to think about her right now, but also that kept him from blowing his load right away and, maybe he could get a better angle if he just moved Tyler's leg and-

"AhhhHHH!" Tyler cried out, clenching around him and Josh whimpered with the will to hold himself back, Tyler giggled then. "Found it."

Josh nodded, acting like he knew what he was doing and continued to thrust into Tyler at the same angle, feeling his orgasm pool in his stomach each time Tyler let out another moan or clenched tighter around him. Josh's hips started speeding up seemingly of their own accord as Tyler snaked his lube covered hand between them and began to jerk himself off, whimpering and moaning and Josh lost it, gasping for air as he came, emptying out as he continued to snap his hips harshly into Tyler. Tyler's own hand sped up and Josh cried out quietly as Tyler tightened around his spent cock as he came. Josh had to admit he probably wouldn't be able to watch him on a grainy 12x10 screen ever again after seeing it up close.

He pulled out carefully and tied off the condom, awkwardly putting it back inside it's packaging and setting it on the dresser to throw away later. Josh glanced at the laptop sitting open at the end of the bed as he layed back next to Tyler.

"That uh...that wasn't recording us was it?" Josh joked.

Tyler glanced at him with one eye, his breathing still uneven, "No way....my first time is way too special to broadcast...but if you want we can some-"

"What?"

"What what?" Tyler countered.

"First time...like...with a guy?"

"Like ever."

"Oh....wow..." Josh's heart had almost calmed back to a normal pace but sped back up at the realization.

"So yeah....don't get weirded out or anything, it was well worth the wait."

"But you-"

"Just shut up and cuddle me until round two okay..." Josh nodded, settling himself against a sticky Tyler and he would have thought that was gross if he hadn't spent a few months dreaming about it.  
_________________

So all in all Josh Dun was your regular college aged guy. He ate a lot of pizza and Taco Bell. He stayed up late trying to finish essays while downing Red Bull. He had a shitty part time job that was in no way paying for his tuition and he watched a lot of porn. Only now, he had the added benefit of dating a hot guy and getting to tease him occasionally in a chatroom to make everyone else jealous.

spookyjim: why don't u ever call me daddy?

'Josh shut up or no sex for a week'

Josh just laughed and closed his laptop as it flashed.

**PLEASE ADD MORE CREDITS TO CONTINUE VIEWING**

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH OK so I want to normalize sex work so sue me
> 
> also hmu @j-shler on tumblr  
> comments make me happy and keep me writing ♥


End file.
